Preview: Could We Stay Right Here?
by maureenz33
Summary: This is a section from my new story. Bella is dying and Edward doesn't know what to do, so he does the only thing he knows how to and goes to the Volturi. He exchanges Bella's life for his.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story, and I'm not sure if I want to put the rest of it up or not. Tell me in the comments if you think I should.

The rating isn't really for this section, but rather for the sorry as a whole.

This takes place toward the end of the story, but it is the only part that I have written. If I do actually post the rest of this some elements of it may change.

Disclamer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. If I did Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett would all be mine.

Preview: Could We Stay Right Here

I groggily sat up in bed. My husband wasn't beside me. That should have clued me into what will happen, but it didn't. How stupid I was. I walked down the hall, right before I reached the staircase I heard Carlisle say, "You shouldn't have done it."

"I'm sorry, but even if I could I would never take it back," I heard my love apologize. I was now intrigued. I quickly walked down the steps. Edward was the first to see me. Slowly everyone stopped talking and turned toward me. It was as if they were seeing something from another planet. _What did I do?_ I asked myself. Edward whispered something inaudible to me, but I was sure the rest of the room heard it. The mood of the room immediately saddened.

Edward walked toward me. He pecked me on the cheek. Even after all this time my heart still skipped a few beats. "I love you," he whispered into my ear in his perfect velvety voice. He swallowed. "Goodbye." He turned toward the door and left.

Something didn't feel right. He's never said goodbye before. He's always brought someone when he's gone hunting.

I noticed the faint sound of crying. I turned toward his family. Alice was quietly sobbing into her husband's shoulder. Jasper was trying to comfort her, but his own voice was cracking. Esme was pleading with Carlisle, but he just stared off in anguish, knowing he couldn't change whatever was wrong. Both Rosalie and Emmett had glazed expressions similar to Carlisle's. I was right, something was wrong; something was very, very wrong.

I followed my instinct and walked out the door. It was pouring outside, but I didn't care, I was chasing after my love, and that was all that mattered. Edward was already starting up the engine in his Volvo. He sighed and got out of the car, but kept it running. He wasn't planning on staying. We met each other in the middle of the driveway. It was pouring even harder now.

"W-Where are you going?" I asked, my voice shaking. My whole body was shaking really; I hadn't noticed that until now.

" Just… out…" he said awkwardly. This didn't phase me as much as it should have.

"When are you getting back?" I asked quickly. I was trying to keep my voice steady.

He hesitated. "I…I don't know."

_How could he not know?_ I close my eyes. I know he's lying, And he probably know that I know he's lying. I opened them again, trying to stop the tears that were forming in them. "Please just tell me the truth, where are you going?" By this point I almost didn't want to know.

He looked down toward his feet. "Italy," he said so quietly that I'm surprised I was able to hear it. He looked back up to see my reaction. His beautiful face looked pained.

"Why?" I asked. Why would he go there? I was alive. I was healthy. His family is fine. What would cause him to go to such lengths?

"I promised to go back," he said slowly.

_Promise? When did he make this?_ I answered my own question, _one week ago when I was- _"No!"

"I'm sorry, I need to see that you were all right," he pleaded, trying to make me understand.

"No!" I screamed again. He didn't. He's lying. How could he do this to me? "You're not going!" I cried, trying to push him away from the car. He can't go; he can't die just to save me. The tears were pouring out of my eyes harder. "You're not going! You're staying with me! Right here with me! You're staying!" I sobbed even harder.

"I can't," he said halfheartedly. He looked as if he were in even more pain then when Jane attacked him. "I need to go…"

"You're not going!" I shouted trying to push him back even harder, but he wouldn't budge. I pounded my fists on his chest. "You're-Not-Going!" I faltered. He caught me and held me close. "Please stay," I sobbed quietly, "for me."

He held my face and tilted it away from his chest so he could look into my eyes. "I would stay if I could," he said in he meant to be a consoling tone. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. He could stay if he wanted to. He doesn't need to go back there. "You know I would stay if I could, but I'm afraid of what they'll do to you if I don't go back," he said, his voice shaking. The pain was evident in his voice.

"I don't care what they do to me, just stay," I pleaded. I was telling the truth, nothing the Volturi could do to me could come anywhere near as painful as life without Edward.

"Well, I do care," he said a little more forcefully. His eyes were turning backer, but I think it was with sadness, not anger.

"Please," I begged helplessly again. He started to let go of me.

"I'm going to miss my flight," he said and started to walk toward his car.

"At least let me come with you," I said starting to chase after him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea," he said slowly. I could tell he was considering himself, but something was holding him back.

"Please," I said again, and he just kept walking. He was almost at his car door. "I promise I won't try to stop you," I said slowly. I regretted saying it, because I would never be able to keep that promise. How am I suppose to let Edward go, let alone willingly.

He was pulling on the handle of his car door. "Get in." His voice was quiet. I could tell he was regretting this too. I quickly hopped into the passengers' seat before he had time to change his mind.

He looked over at me for a moment and then turned away. As he pulled out of the driveway the only sound that could be heard was the rumbling of the engine. For once we were both silent. I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was uncomfortable with the center console between us, but the pain seemed like nothing. I tried to close my eyes, but after 15 minutes they got the better of me.

My dream was black, just an endless nothing. It was similar to my dreams that I had a year ago, but there was one major difference. There was a voice guiding me through the nothing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," was all it said again and again. It wasn't directions, but it was enough to make me continue the search.

After a while I realized that I wasn't in the dream anymore, but in my love's car. I cursed myself for wasting my time with sleep. I groggily sat up and asked how long I had been asleep.

"Not long, don't worry," he said with an almost half smile on his face. He must have been lying because within a matter of minutes we arrived at the Port Angles airport. It usually takes over an hour to drive there. But then again, who knows with Edward's driving?

He slowly drove trough the parking garage and parked on the second level. After he had turned off the ignition he gave me one pleading look. "I'm going with you," I stated. He nodded once, sighed and got out of the car.

After entering the airport we made our way over to the ticket counter. I let him do all the talking. I grudgingly let him buy me a first class ticket. All the while I tried not to blink. For some reason I thought that if I blinked he would disappear into thin air. And just to think, this was all going to end so soon. Us. There wasn't going to be an us in a couple of hours. There wasn't going to be a Bella and Edward. The worst thought, however, was that there wasn't going to be an Edward.

"Bella?" My angel called me.

I looked up and he was about ten feet away from where he was a minute ago. He beckoned me forward. I followed him. I wanted to say something to him. I needed to say something to him, but I couldn't. I can't think of anything to say to him. I was speechless.

By the time we had gotten to our gate the first class was already boarding. We took our spot in line and followed them on. He really shouldn't have wasted all that money on my ticket.

We took our seats and waited for the rest of the passengers to board the flight. The pilot's voice came over the loud speaker to give the mandatory directions for seat belts and crash landings. After scaring me half to death the plane started to take off. I forgot how much I hate flying. Edward took a hold of my hand. How ironic, last time I went to Italy to save him, this time I'm bringing him to his death.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Author's Note

Hi, thank you all for your lovely comments. I really appreciate them. I WILL be posting the story, however it will be from the beginning, not the point I left off at, sorry. It will be much easier to understand the plot once you read the rest. I might post it soon, but it should be up by the end of this month. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
